The destiny of darkness (El destino de las tinieblas)
by Kanae Takamire
Summary: En "The destiny of darkness" contaremos la historia de Vlad desde que es un niño y su padre lo dio a los turcos(historia real de Vlad Tepes) pasando por la famosa novela Dracula (la cual solo tanteo por encima) y pasando por el manga Hellsing (haciendo en todos una pequeña adaptación personal) y haciendo una pequeña continuación de este hasta la época actual.


**Prologo:**

**Dreams (Sueños)**

Era un día muy muy soleado, no era extraño puesto que era verano, pero hoy no había llovido nada y el aire era muy seco por lo que lo hacía aún más caluroso e insoportable. Un chico de aproximadamente unos quince años de edad andaba entre los campos de forma lenta y apaciguada con paso lo que parecía ser cansado, con la mirada fija al suelo en vez de mirar hacia delante, aunque podía ver perfectamente todo lo de su alrededor no se atrevía a mirar hacia el frente, el muchacho era delgado de estatura media alta sus ropas eran parecidas a las de un noble pero al contrario de las ropas de noble normales sus ropas estaban rotas y rasgadas además de bastante sucias, sus pantalones que anteriormente eran pantalones largos que cubrían toda la pierna ahora se habían convertido en unos pantalones medianamente cortos que llegaban aproximadamente hasta las rodilla aunque la pierna derecha era un poco más larga que la izquierda y los cortes eran totalmente irregulares causadas por tirones y el desgaste de las prendas al arrodillarse, su camisa la cual también en antaño era de manga larga ahora era de manga corta también con cortes totalmente irregulares y con la manga izquierda ligeramente más larga que la derecha y ambas prendas tenían innumerables rotos y agujeros, su pelo negro y ligeramente enmarañado caía por su espalda de forma desordenada y algunos mechones caían por su rostro tapando parte de su cara, en contraste con el aspecto suave y sedoso que parecía tener su pelo, su rostro era muy hermoso pero portaba una mirada profunda, fría y amenazadora que podía llegar a infundir algo de miedo, pero en estos momentos sus ojos negros como la noche parecían tener la mirada perdida. El muchacho avanzaba entre el campo que ahora tenía la hierba muy alta y abundante casi tanto como el propio muchacho que andaba como un zombi sin rumbo fijo, al cabo de un rato llega a un lago que estaba en el interior de un bosque situado dentro de los territorios del castillo donde él vivía, el lago no era de una gran extensión pero era medianamente grande y hermoso, en sus aguas totalmente cristalinas se podía ver los peces y a diferentes ranitas y renacuajos nadar, todo el lago estaba rodeado de un montón de césped y flores silvestres de diferentes colores y formas , la hierba iba desapareciendo lentamente conforme te acercabas al lago dejando paso a una orilla hecha de piedras redondeadas de diferentes formas y colores, las piedras eran muy muy brillantes al estar mojadas por el agua del lago haciéndolas parecer muy bonitas, en una de las partes del lago había una especie de embarcadero hecho de madera por los pueblerinos que venían de vez en cuando al lago a pescar, aunque ya casi nadie lo usa, en mitad del lago hay una enorme roca que sobresalía del agua. El chico continuaba avanzando hasta que empezó a escuchar una dulce melodía la cual le hizo pararse en seco y esconderse tras un árbol para observar a la persona que la cantaba de forma tímida pero curiosa. La melodía era alegre y a la par tranquila y la voz era dulce y melodiosa probablemente la voz más hermosa que ese chico jamás hubiese escuchado, pero la voz no era muy madura de hecho parecía pertenecer a una chica muy joven.

Cuando el muchacho miró, vio a una hermosa chica de aproximadamente su edad, sus ropas eran de una plebeya, concretamente una sirvienta muy joven de la corte, la cual vestía su clásico vestido negro con un delantal blanco y falda larga. Su pelo era largo y rizado, el color de su pelo era castaño oscuro con leves reflejos rojizos con la luz del sol, tenia estatura media y su corpulencia no es que fuese muy alta, era una chica delgada pero no en exceso, su falda negra de doncella caían por su cintura dejando ver un poco la forma de sus caderas y la parte del escote del vestido dejaba ver que su busto no era demasiado grande, pero en conjunto era una chica muy bien formada y hermosa, sus labios eran gruesos sin llegar a ser exagerados potenciando así la belleza de su rostro. Ella estaba sentada en el embarcadero de madera metiendo los pies en el agua y chapoteando mientras cantaba y tocaba sus zapatos, los cuales estaban colocados junto a ella, con la mano derecha mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos en el suelo para así poder mirar el cielo azul y las nubes mientras cantaba:

"_En esta noche oscura_

_Déjate llevar _

_Cogidos de la mano_

_A un mundo sin igual_

_*en un vistazo a la luna_

_En medio de la soledad _

_Descubrí__ tu bello rostro_

_Entre la oscuridad~ (x2)__"_

El muchacho totalmente ensimismado y maravillado por la dulce melodía y la dulce voz de la chica se atreve a dar un pequeño paso hacia delante con el pie derecho, al posar su pie en el suelo rompe una pequeña ramita haciendo que cruja y asustando así a la chica que interrumpe inmediatamente su canción para mirar a su espalda algo sorprendida. Cuando la chica se gira solo consigue ver a un muchacho de aspecto joven que nada más escuchar el ruido de la ramita romperse se esconde lo más rápido que puede tras el árbol en el que estaba.

-Chica: *La chica se levanta de forma lenta y tranquila y comienza a acercarse al árbol tras el que se escondía el chico a una distancia prudencial se para y con voz amigable y dulce intentando mirar tras el árbol comienza a hablarle sonriendo*E…esto…ho… hola… ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo os llamáis?

- Chico: *El chico se lo piensa unos instantes antes de atreverse a salir de detrás del árbol y mostrar su cuerpo y su rostro y con voz fría pero entre cortada se atreve a a contestarle* Vlad… Vlad Drăculea… e… e s mi nombre señorita…

-Chica: *La chica muy sorprendida lo miró con atención y respeto aunque no sabía muy bien como mirarlo puesto que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver nobles y menos con las vestiduras que llevaba * V…vos…sois Vlad? *Dijo tímida* ¿Su alteza el príncipe Vlad III? ¿Mas vos no me estaréis engañando…?

-Vlad: *Vlad asiente de forma tímida mirándola con una mirada fría y vacía pero al mismo tiempo vergonzosa intentando evitar por todos los medios mirar a la chica a los ojos más por miedo que por vergüenza* Y… ¿y vos? Cu… ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Chica: *la chica le mira acercándose un poco a él sonriendo e inclinándose levemente recogiéndose un poco las faldas haciendo una leve reverencia* Mi nombre es Okury… Okury Okumura para servirle…

-Vlad: * el muchacho la mira pensativo observando cada centímetro de su interlocutora de forma pensativa pero sin fijar nunca sus ojos a los de ella* O... ¿Okury? no es un nombre muy común…*Termina diciendo de forma fría y contundente*

-Okury: *la chica se inclina de nuevo de forma respetuosa* es normal que a vos no le suene mi nombre… mi nombre es originario de un país muy lejano…

-Vlad: Entiendo…*Algo tímido y sonrojado se acaricia la nuca suavemente algo avergonzado mirando hacia un lateral para evitar mirarla a la cara * Cantáis muy bien señorita… Es una hermosa melodía la que salen de vuestros labios…

-Okury: *sonrojada niega enérgicamente con el rostro tal vez de manera algo exagerada* Para nada príncipe Vlad…simplemente pasaba el rato en este lago y para entretenerme entonaba esa canción…no es nada especial…

-Vlad: * mira al suelo aún tímido* Pues…a mi me place escucharla cantar…

-Okury: *le mira sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo contenta puesto que pensaba que había conseguido un nuevo amigo, le mira a los ojos sonriendo de forma amigable y lentamente acerca sus manos a las de Vlad tomando su mano derecha de forma tierna acariciándola con los dedos gordos de forma amistosa* Si… me lo permitís… cantaría para vos…

-Vlad: *El muchacho da un paso hacia detrás soltándose de la mano de la chica de forma muy brusca al darse cuenta de un detalle de la conversación algo asustado la mira con intriga y cara de miedo* un… un momento… ¿cómo sabéis vos que yo soy el príncipe de Valaquia? Aquí con los turcos no soy más que otro sirviente… ¿cómo me habéis reconocido?

-Okury: * La chica se echa un poco hacia detrás algo asustada al comprobar su reacción, al escuchar al muchacho y se coloca la mano en el pecho de forma lenta y delicada dando un leve suspirito aliviado* Am….Pues veréis…yo nací en la corte de Valaquia… era hija de una de las doncellas que servían a sus majestades el rey y los príncipes… hace ya dos años… a la edad que vos poséis ahora…

-Vlad: *El muchacho escucha a la chica con atención e interés* Así que poseéis dos años más que yo… no lo aparentáis… *dice pensativo mirando a la chica que parecía ser incluso más joven que él, el muchacho no le hubiese echado más de 15 años * yo también acabe con los turcos hace ya dos años… vos y yo debimos ser dados a la misma par…

-Okury: *La chica le mira pensativa y suspirando* es por eso... ¿Que vos portáis esas ropas tan rotas y lamentables?

-Vlad: *Dirige de repente y sin previo aviso de forma muy brusca y amenazadora sus ojos a los de ella , clavándose como una estaca de forma muy fría y amenazadora diciendo con voz algo ronca y áspera además de algo amenazante* Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia…

-Okury: *La chica, a diferencia de la gente normal que suele asustarse de la mirada de Vlad, le devuelve la mirada fría y amenazante en contraste con la mirada alegre y cariñosa que solía tener y le contesta con una voz ruda, tal vez demasiado dura para una mujer* Si así vos lo ordenáis…. Mis labios no emitirán ningún otro sonido… mas… si me lo permitís... me retirare... *Tras decir eso de mala manera se dispone a coger sus cosas y marcharse algo enfadada pero siempre con el mayor de los respetos*

Vlad se sorprende un poco de la reacción de la muchacha la cual había mantenido en todo momento el contacto visual con sus ojos cosa que no solía suceder con frecuencia puesto que a pesar de que la gente se enfrentase a él siempre intentaban evitar su mirada y si lo hacían solían hacer al menos el amago de retroceder. En esos instantes en el que Okury mantuvo su mirada fija a la de Vlad , Vlad pudo observar por primera vez en toda la conversación la enorme belleza de la muchacha en la cual no había reparado hasta en ese momento. Y pudo fijarse en los hermosos ojos marrones, los cuales adoptaban un tono rojizo con el reflejo de la luz del sol, que ella poseía. En ese momento algo cambió en el frio corazón de Vlad y una sensación cálida recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo latir su frío corazón. Entonces el cuerpo de Vlad no reaccionaba a lo que su mente le ordenaba, haciendo caso solo a su instinto y a lo que le ordenaba su corazón baja la mirada dejando que su enmarañado pelo negro cayese por su rostro impidiendo mostrar sus ojos los cuales dejaron de tener ese aspecto frío y amenazador para ahora tener un aspecto pensativo y sorprendido de sí mismo como intentando entender lo que sucedía dentro de su alma.

Okury se dispone a pasar por al lado de Vlad con paso firme y decidido, a pesar de ser una muchacha muy joven su paso parecía propio de un luchador y de alguien con mucho orgullo a pesar de su posición social y de su condición de mujer, Okury pasa justo por al lado de Vlad rozando levemente su dedo meñique de la mano derecha con el dedo meñique de la mano izquerda de Vlad, el cual un seguía mirando el suelo oculto tras su pelo negro, para irse al castillo del noble turco al que debía de servir.

Algo hizo reaccionar a Vlad al sentir el roce de su dedo meñique con el de Okury, impulsándolo a agarrarla de la muñeca de forma firme pero contundente y a estirar de ella, la cual avanza hacia él con un tropiezo algo sorprendida y asustada puesto que creía que se caería, para obligarla a acercarse lo suficiente para poder darle un beso en los labios. Al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de ella una de sus manos de dirigen a la cabeza de Okuri acariciándole la nuca mientras empujaba un poco su cabeza contra la de el profundizando en el beso, mientras que con la otra mano aun agarraba firmemente la mano derecha de Okury impidiéndole moverla. Sintiendo los cálidos y suaves labios de Okury el chico comienza a relajarse lentamente dejando que así que Okury , la cual al principio se mostro algo sorprendida, fuese cerrando los ojos lentamente relajándose ella también y empezando a rozar el costado de Vlad con las yemas de los antes de pegar su cuerpo de forma lenta y tierna hacia el acariciando con su lengua los labios de Vlad. Envolviéndose de esa forma los dos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Poco a poco Vlad comienza a relajarse cerrando lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, sintiendo esos tiernos labios de esa hermosa chica que había conseguido hacer latir su corazón duro como el diamante. El momento parecía ser perfecto cuando empieza a sentir algo húmedo que caía por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y Vlad escucha un leve sonido a lo lejos, cuando Vlad comienza a abrir los ojos ve de nuevo el mundo en el que se encontraba actualmente, sin duda era un lugar frío y sombrío prácticamente desolado y daba sensación de soledad y desesperación. Vlad mira a su alrededor pero no ve ni rastro de la chica a la que había besado hace tan solo unos segundos, a cambio de eso se ve a un hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, con el pelo negro medianamente largo, su pelo parecía suave y sedoso pero estaba ligeramente enmarañado dejando que su pelo volase al viento, que era frío y seco y levantaba minúsculas partículas de polvo rojizo de ese suelo de arena roja aunque el suelo parecía más rocoso que arenoso. Los ojos rojos como la sangre de ese hombre miraban a Vlad de forma profunda, fría y amenazadora que podía llegar a infundir algo de miedo aunque a Vlad esa mirada no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, además esa mirada parecía encerrar montones de sucesos e historias haciéndolo parecer una persona muy sabia debido al paso del tiempo. Vlad miro a ese hombre de forma tranquila devolviéndole la misma mirada que él le dirigía mirándose la mano que rozó con la mano de aquella muchacha y viendo lo grande que se había vuelto, finalmente siente aun esa sensación húmeda en su rostro y recoge la lagrima que aun caía por su mejilla y mirándose la mano comprobando que era una lagrima de sangre, como tantas otras había derramado al despertar y entender que nada de lo que había visto era real o al menos no en esta época de su vida.

-Vlad: *suspira suavemente mirando al hombre que permanecía delante del totalmente inmóvil, Vlad mira de nuevo sus dedos manchados de sangre de su propia lagrima, y hace un leve esfuerzo para incorporarse puesto que estaba medio echado en una roca grande que había encontrado en ese parámetro desierto mientras habla con voz madura y calmada pero a la vez algo indignado*¿ Alguien como yo soñando? Tsk… ridículo…

-Hombre: *El hombre le mira totalmente calmado y le responde con exactamente la misma voz que la de Vlad y el mismo tono pero, en vez de ser un tono de indignación era un tono de resignación* Es posible… aun así… nos guste o no… soñamos….

-Vlad: *Vlad se restriega la cara con la mano derecha dejando que su pelo negro caiga entre sus dedos y delante de su cara ocultando su rostro y sus ojos los cuales ahora tenían un tono rojo intenso aún sentado en la roca sin levantarse* Ridículo… Todo lo que he visto es ridículo…

-Hombre: *Aún en esa posición sin moverse un solo centímetro mira a Vlad* Nos guste o no… No es ridículo… ¿qué tiempos aquellos en los que aun nos llamaban Vlad verdad Alucard? … que tiempos en los que aun podíamos tocarla y besarla… que tiempos en la que la conocimos y sonreíamos con solo mirarla… y que tiempos en los que la amábamos… esos tiempos que marcaron el principio de nuestra historia…

-Vlad: *Vlad se levanta lentamente quitando su mano de su rostro y alzando la mirada lentamente para así poder mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos, mirando al frente con algo de odio y resignación en su mirada dando un suspiro alargado y un chasquido con la lengua* Tsk… sin duda esos tiempos ya pasaron… y esos recuerdos… solo marcan el principio del fin… *hace una leve pausa y le mira con los ojos rojos iluminados de forma muy amenazadora que inspiraba mucho terror* Ahora mi única verdad conde… es volver junto con mi ama… Integra me está esperando… y por suerte tu eres el numero tres millones cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil ochocientos sesenta y siete… *dice con total tranquilidad mientras dirige su mano derecha hacia jackal* el último… Y… ESTAS EN MI CAMINO…


End file.
